


You're all I need underneath the tree

by CuckooTrooke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, That's it, Top Louis Tomlinson, You can easily skip the smut if you still want to read the story, because that's the only right way, here comes the smut tags, its pretty obvious when it will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: ' No matter how badly Louis wanted to roll his eyes at Harry’s Christmas enthusiasm that has definitely rubbed off on his daughter this year, he couldn’t. All he was able to do was smile fondly which he tried to hide by turning his focus on the tree and the ornaments he was currently hanging. He has to admit Harry’s excitement for the Holidays have rubbed off on him too, a bit.How couldn’t it? How couldn’t it when he was dancing around him with a tinsel around his neck and hips swaying along Mariah Carey’s whistle notes. 'ORHarry is Louis' daughter's nanny and Louis is devotedly in love with him. Harry has no idea.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	You're all I need underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii!!  
> This is my first Larry fanfiction. I have a long career of fanfic writing, but never before with this pairing. I haven't written anything in a few years so mainly I just wanted to try if I still have anything inside my brains. This is just PINING most of the time, some silly fluff and some eventual smut. No real plot. I also need to point out that English is NOT my first language and I didn't have a beta for this work. So my grammar might be off and my vocabulary may be a little limited.  
> I have two other fanfictions under construction, one A/B/O verse fic, my first try on that universe. Of course, with omega!Harry because how come so few appreciate the beauty of that? Another one is a multi millionaire Louis looking for a dare in a reality TV show and comes across baker Harry :)
> 
> Anyway, this fanfiction is a one shot. Read tags.

The thing is Louis kind of has a crush on his daughter’s nanny.

Lili, aka Elizabeth, his 5-year-old daughter, is the apple of his eye. He and his ex-girlfriend Isabella had her when they were both 25, as a result of sloppy, drunken sex when they had carelessly forgotten about the condom. After countless of conversations, they decided to keep it but decided to part ways as their relationship was already falling apart.

They’re in good terms now though, which Louis is really grateful for. They share Lili’s custody and had agreed that mainly Lili spends two weeks at Louis and then a week at her mother’s, but sometimes they switch things up due to Isabella’s work schedule. It’s not so strict, as long as Lili gets to spend time with both of them.

Isabella works as a nurse at the general hospital while Louis works as published author. He works from home which originally lead them to the decision of not needing to put Lili in public daycare since their financial situation wasn’t the best possible. That was until Louis’ third novel finally became his big breakthrough. It was a sign for Louis that this was now serious, and he needed to have his private space to write and think and having a kid spin around him made his work nearly impossible.

Which is how they ended up hiring a nanny. A nanny who fit his own university studies around their schedule the best he could and was kind enough to switch from Louis’ house to Isabella’s every time he needed to. It was easy since they both lived in the same city.

The nanny, Harry, was a lifesaver. Louis was devotedly in love with him.

Louis jumped in his chair when the door of his office was pushed open and Lili walked in with a steaming cup in her hands. She had a Christmas hat on her head and slippers with jingle bells on his feet. 

“We thought you might be in need for a cup of coffee” Came Harry’s voice behind her, he was also wearing a tiny Christmas hat pinned to his head. His hair was up in a bun and Louis wished he’d keep it down more. He has only seen him once with his hair down and it was hands down the most breathtaking sight he has ever seen. Despite of Lili’s colorful hair clippers all around his head.

Louis glanced at the clock, seeing it was 2 pm, and smiled to himself. Harry knows that he drinks his coffee at 2. His whole inner clock suffers if it’s too early or too late.

“Thank you, so kind of you” Louis smiled, taking the cup from Lili, and placed it on his desk next to his laptop. He lifted Lili on his lap and pointed at her slippers, “What are those?”

“Harry made them” She said proudly and wiggled her feet to make the bells ring. Louis shot a look at Harry who wore an apologetic look on his face, mouthing a simple ‘sorry’, which only made Louis love him a little more. Louis already knows the ringing of the bells will slowly drive him insane by Christmas but how could you hate Harry’s handiwork. Harry was the biggest Christmas person there was, while Louis wasn’t that big of a fan. He didn’t exactly hate it; he just despised all the unnecessary rush people seemed to be in. Stressing about presents, family gatherings, feasts… Not to mention he shared a birthday with Jesus Christ, and he has been disappointed in that fact ever since he learned the Christmas lights weren’t really set up for him.

“I was planning to keep my day shorter today” Louis told them, more specifically to Harry, “You need to take some time off as well, I’m sure you have Christmas preparations to make”

“Not really, no” Harry said quickly, “I’ll be going to my parents on 23rd after you free me, I don’t have anything to do before that anyway, so”

“’After you free me’” Louis repeated with a snort, “Make sure to tell your parents that. They’ll love to hear how I hold you hostage”

“Oh, they’ve known since last Christmas” Harry smirked, leaning against the door frame, “I kinda like being a hostage here, so I don’t mind”

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile on his face. 

“So, please. Just work as long as you need to, can’t have inspiration running away, can you?” Harry added gently, walking further inside the room, arms reached out meaningfully at Lili.

“I guess not. Thank you, Harry”

Harry nodded, soft smile on his face. He hoisted Lili up on top of his hip, groaning something along the lines of Lili growing up fast and soon he’s not able to carry her anymore. They left the office, closing the door after. Louis remained still, staring at the door with a crooked smile. He was so screwed. Never in his life did he see himself falling for the damn nanny. Harry came to their household last year and Louis still remembers the day like it was yesterday. He still remembers the awkward hair that he had tried to tame with a head scarf but it still ended up pointing to every direction, remembers the awkward body that he was still learning to use, limbs long and lanky. Skinny jeans hanging so low on his hips that Isabella had to point it out to him.

Louis remembers the endearing blush that had spread on Harry’s cheeks as he apologized and mumbled something about having too narrow hips, but smaller sizes wouldn’t fit his long legs. Harry was more confident now, not so shy. His pants staid up and his hair had grown past the awkward phase, but he still chose to wear it tied up most of the time.

Louis shook himself out of his thoughts before he’d feel like an old pervert. Which he already kind of does as much as he has tried to keep his thoughts pure. He turned back to his desk, took a sip of his coffee which tasted like cinnamon. He sighed, feeling happy and content. This worked.

Louis got back to typing, trying to keep his focus. He had a great flow going on, text just kept pouring out of him. He has had writer’s blocks before, and they made his hair fall off. He wrote and wrote, letting the inspiration flow freely. After what only seemed like 30 minutes, an urge in his bladder forced him to finally step away from his desk. He glanced at the clock, eyes going wide when he realized it was 5 pm.

He rushed out of his office and straight downstairs, distracted by a delicious scent lingering in the air.

“Harry?” He called out, “For God’s sake, go home. You should have let me know the time”

He made his way to the kitchen, heart melting when he saw Harry stirring something by the stove and Lili was standing on a stool in front of him, curiously looking at the pot.

“Harry” Louis said again, more seriously this time to grasp his attention, “You don’t need to make any dinner”

“It’s no trouble, it’s just pasta. And I’m almost finished” Harry smiled. Louis sighed, pulling out a stool under the dining table and sat down. He knows Harry well enough by not, knows not to argue with him if he has decided to help with something. 

“Did you say you’re not planning to work tomorrow?” Harry asked Louis, pulling the pot aside from the stove, “Lili, can you put that pot coaster on the dining table?”

Lili nodded, stepping down from the stool and grabbed the coasters placed next to the stove. She placed them neatly in the center of the table, Louis helping a bit, and Harry carefully put the pot on top of it.

“Yeah, I think so, since I worked today. Why?”

“There is a Christmas market tomorrow by the Ice rink, and I was planning to go there if that’s ok” Harry said and to Louis’ mind he sounded almost uncertain, like he wasn’t sure if he should even ask for such thing. Louis hated that. Harry needed to learn that he is allowed to have his days off.

“Of course, by all means, go!” Louis said immediately, “You need to live your own life, too, you know”

“Well, yeah, but when I took this job it was made clear that I’d be working around your schedules” Harry said and placed a saucepan on the dining table as well. His tone was a tad bit whiny which Louis thought was too cute.

“But you’re still allowed to have your own goings. We can always talk about the schedules, it’s no big deal” Louis reassured with a gentle smile. His stomach made a cartwheel when Harry returned it, but he chose to ignore it though every day it became more and more difficult. Every day it hurt a little more to think he was dreaming of something that could never be his.

As soon as everything was set on the table, Lili all but dashed to the table but Harry gently grasped her shoulders, turning her around, “Hands, first, princess”

Louis watched in awe as Harry directed Lili to the bathroom to wash her hands. He then put some food on Lili’s plate already, to give it a little more time to cool down. Everything smelled absolutely delicious, better than anything Louis has ever made. Within a few minutes, Lili ran back, going straight to the dining table and Louis helped her up to sit on the chair.

“Sooo… I’m free to go now?” Harry asked, now standing with his hands behind his back and left foot behind his right. He was _still_ shy sometimes, Louis concluded, and he couldn’t possibly find it any more endearing than he already did.

“Eat with us, Harry” Lili pleaded, eyes big and hopeful, “I would like that”

“You would like that” Harry repeated, “But would daddy like that?”

“Of course daddy would like that, silly” Lili said knowingly. Louis would have snorted but felt too mortified to do so. Some day Lili is going to expose his ass for sure. Despite of her young age, she always seems to know suspiciously a lot about things. Sometimes she rests her chin on her own hand and just _stares_ , like she could read every thought in his head. It was scary, how she seemed to know everything about him. 

“And what does daddy himself say?” Harry asked, attention now on Louis. Louis ignored the stir he got from Harry’s words, commanding his own mind off the gutter. Louis smiled, pushing the chair out with his foot on the opposite side of the table. Harry got the hint, getting himself a plate and sat down, giving Louis a sheepish smile.

Later that night Louis was watching TV in the living room when Lili approached him with a book in her hand. She climbed on the couch next to him, cuddling up against Louis’ side.

“Daddy, can you read this one for me? Harry brought it today”

“Oh, he brought you a book? Didn’t he read it for you?” Louis asked when he took the book from her hands and examined it. It was, of course, a Christmas story, judging by the title and cover. He opened the book and saw that it had 24 chapters which gave him an idea that it could be divided for every night until Christmas. It was already the 12th, so Louis would have some catching up to do. Thankfully, the chapters didn’t seem too long.

“He would have but I wanted to save it for bedtime story” Lili said.

“Bedtime story, huh?” Louis asked her, “Off to bed then?”

Lili nodded.

Louis scooted her up and helped her to brush her teeth, he doesn’t quite trust her to do it all on her own yet. He dressed her in her pajamas and tucked in bed, then switched on the bedside lamp. He squeezed himself in her tiny bed and opened the book, beginning to read.

During the first ten chapters, a prince met a girl in a forest. He had helped her home because she told him she was lost, and it was getting dark. The prince never told her who he was, according to the book he didn’t fancy his title that much, it tended to scare people away. Louis smelled all the cliches, but he forgave all of them considering it was a children’s book. They spent every day together, going horseback riding in the snowy forest where they first met. During the tenth chapter the prince wrote ten letters in which he confessed his feelings for the girl but never sent any of them out.

Lili groaned when Louis shut the book, telling her they can continue tomorrow.

“Do you think the girl already knows?”

“Knows what?” Louis asked.

“That the prince is in love with him” She added.

“I don’t know. How could she, he hasn’t said anything to her?” Louis stated, putting the book aside on her bedside table. He got up from her bed, crouching next to it and tucked Lili in better.

“You should know” Lili said knowingly, with that _look._

“Pardon me?” Louis asked with a chuckle, amused by her serious expression but more shocked by her words.

“Oh, nothing” Lili said nonchalantly, pulling her stuffed toy to her chest and closed her eyes, “Just thought you might know”

Louis kissed her cheek and shut the lamp, walking out of the room. He left the door slightly open to allow some light to break in. Lili is still not quite comfortable with pitch dark; she gets scared easily. Louis made his way back in the living room, slouching down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his tired face before glancing towards the bookshelf where he had placed a picture of Harry holding a laughing Lili upside down against his abdomen.

Louis all but scoffed.

_He should know_.

***

In the morning Louis made the decision that they should head to the Christmas market as well. It’s a perfect opportunity for him to get some fresh air, he has spent an awful lot of time inside his house lately. He wasn’t a big fan of the crowds, though. As much as he appreciated having someone come his way and tell him how his bestseller made them look at life a little differently, he still prefers some peace and quiet. Thankfully, a lot of people don’t even know the face behind the author name. Louis gets ‘Oh, I thought you were older’ a whole lot.

"Daddy! That's Harry!" Lili exclaimed, tugging on Louis' jacket. Louis followed the direction she was pointing at and indeed saw Harry with another guy, standing by one of the candy booths. He had a mug in his hand, steam lingering above it. His hair was pulled up to a half bun which made Louis want to cry for how adorable it looked. 

"Yes, that's Harry, but Harry's not at work now and we should give him some privacy" Louis told her, ignoring the flutters his heart was making.

As if Louis' intentions weren't to bump into Harry in the first place. As if he didn't decide to go to the market the second Harry told him he was going. But he only planned to admire from a distance like a creep that he was. It's Harry's fault for being so damn beautiful; it's hard to look away. 

Lili was already making her way through the crowd with determination and Louis had no choice but to keep up unless he wanted to lose his child. It has happened before, and they were hands down the most terrifying 15 minutes of his life. Harry noticed her already from the distance and gave her a big smile, not bothered by the encounter. 

Unless he did it very well. Which Louis hated to think about but understood it could easily be the case.

"Good morning, Harry" Lili said with a big smile, looking up at Harry. 

"Good morning, Lilibeth" Harry said, eyes quickly drifting to Louis, "And Louis" 

“Morning, Harry. I told her you have a day off and she shouldn’t bother you” Louis said, suddenly feeling very warm. The chilly weather had already colored his cheeks rosy which he was thankful for.

"Oh no, I'm not bothered" Harry frowned, "Just because I'm not working doesn't mean you have to pretend you don't know me" 

If Louis didn’t know better, he’d say he could see hurt pass Harry’s face.

"See?" Lili asked, turning to Louis for a second, "I told you he was nicer than you give him credit for"

Harry shot Louis a look, eyebrows bouncing up.

"Now that sounded way worse than how it really is" Louis defended, holding up his finger which he hoped would bring him some extra credibility but probably was no use. To his relief Harry burst into a big smile, revealing those dimples Louis was unnecessarily fond of.

It was so stupid. He had no right to fond over his _dimples_. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lili asked, eyes now curiously glued to the guy standing next to Harry.

" _Elizabeth_ </i>" Louis said firmly. He wanted to remind her that just because her daddy liked boys, doesn't mean she should make such assumptions about every boy she sees. Using her real name also usually signaled her that she was nosing around subjects she shouldn’t.

"Oh no, Harry's just my mate. Not really my type" The guy said with a chuckle, even though the question was most likely directed at Harry. His accent was thick, so Louis concluded he was not from around here. Harry has talked about his Irish mate, Niall, a lot, so Louis was sure the guy was him. Funny how he has never met him before, proves just how professional his and Harry's relationship has been. 

He doesn't know Harry's family nor friends one bit, except by their name. Could he even call Harry a friend? Or just an employee? Does Harry consider him as anything more than an employer?

Harry turned to his friend with a frown on his face. 

"I'd be a catch, Niall, whatcha talking about?" 

"I think he's saying he doesn't like boys" Lili added wisely. 

"Precisely" This Niall guy said, making Lili beam with pride. Sometimes Louis is sure she is an adult stuck in a child's body. Lili turned back to Harry who was fortunately smiling again, not taken aback by Lili invading his personal life the way that she was. 

"I didn't know you were coming too" Harry said then, "You didn't say anything yesterday"

Louis’ cheeks were all but burning now,

"Oh, yeah! Uh- I kind of only decided this morning. Lili insisted on going and-"

"No, I didn't" Lili said defensively, whining almost when she crossed her arms " _You_ insisted because Ha-“

"We should try ice skating!” Niall said suddenly, clasping his hands together once.

“Yes, please!” Lili exclaimed; earlier topic long forgotten when she excitedly tugged on Louis’ arm.

Louis has been thankful for a lot of things in his life but on top of his list so far is the time Lili was having a temper tantrum and Louis ended up yelling at her, stressed due to his now bestseller about to be published, and Harry had carried her upstairs and with some miraculous powers got her to calm down and on a nap. He checked out on Louis afterwards, being _so understanding_ that Louis wanted to yell at him too simply for being too good to him even when he didn’t deserve it. He let Louis wallow in self-pity rest of the night. 

Niall shifting the focus to ice skating is now a close second.

Lili seemed to take a liking on Niall quite fast. She wanted to tell him about her Christmas wishes, her loose tooth and even insisted on him tying her skates and teaching her to skate. Louis gave him the green light when he looked hesitant, happily allowing her to get to know some new people. While Niall humored Lili on the ice, Louis had a chance to chat with Harry without Lili instantly climbing on his lap. They sat on a bench by the ice rink, eyeing the crowd and especially Lili and Niall.

"How's your studies?" Louis asked.

"Everything is done for this year. Next Spring seems to be a little tighter schedule, but I'll make it work" Harry smiled and took a sip of the drink he was still holding. He made a face of disgust which made Louis laugh,

"You don't have to drink that, you know. Been sipping that for god knows how long"

"I paid for it" Harry gasped, "Can't allow it go to waste. Besides, it’s just hot"

After the second sip his whole body shuddered which only made Louis laugh more.

"Give me that" He said, extending his arm and Harry happily handed the mug to him. Louis sipped carefully, surprised by the soft, a little bitter taste. It wasn't nearly as terrible as Harry's reactions had made him think. He expected way worse, to be quite honest. He shrugged, head tipping from side to side as he pondered whether he liked it or not.

"Mulled wine, huh? I take this" he decided. His stomach fluttered the tiniest bit as he thought about how Harry’s lips had touched the same mug. It was the closest Louis could ever get to kissing him and tasting his mouth.

"By all means" Harry snorted, "Just keep it away from me"

A comfortable silence fell over them; Louis sipping his new delicacy while watching his daughter learn a new skill. Harry was typing something on his phone, fingers red and slow from frost. There was a part of him that felt jealous that someone on the other end of the phone possibly had Harry’s romantic attention. People have friends too, he reminded himself. But it did nothing to kill the heavy feeling inside his chest.

Louis sighed, watching his own breath turn steamy in the cold.

“My ass is freezing” Harry said suddenly and pushed his phone into the pocket of his jacket. He shifted his bum on the cold wood, “And I think everything else is shriveled up”

Louis snorted, "Wouldn’t if you had drunk this delicious hot drink” he said and held up the now empty cup.

Harry rolled his eyes, smile tugging on his lips when he shook his head.

“We can try some ice skating” Louis suggested, “That should get you warm”

He didn’t even need to persuade. They tried on some rent skates until they both found a size that fit well. After finding perfect sizes, Harry struggled with tying his skates correctly and tight enough, no matter how thorough Louis tried to be with his instructions. The more Harry laughed, the more difficult it became for him. 

"Ok, let's try this" Louis said finally, chuckling as he slid down on the ground to sit on his haunches, "Bring your foot here"

Harry placed his foot between Louis' knees and Louis started to cross the ties skillfully, pulling them tight after. After he got the hang of it, it happened quite smoothly; he tied both skates easily. He stood up, taking a little support by holding onto Harry's knees. After he got on his wobbly feet, he pulled on his mittens and helped Harry up as well. He was even more wobbly than him which was no surprise with those long Bambi legs that always seemed to be in his own way.

Harry held onto his arm when they walked to the ice rink. They took off the skate protectors and stepped on the ice, Harry wobbling right away so he clutched onto Louis with both hands now. It caused Louis to nearly lose his balance, a startled yelp escaping his lips.

"If I fall, I'm taking you down with me" Harry insisted. Louis wouldn’t mind that, he’d happily fall on the ice with Harry’s body under or on top of his.

After about 10 minutes, Harry finally agreed to let go of Louis. He glided relatively smoothly on the ice for a beginner. Harry has skated before, or so he said, but with his tiny movements that looked more of like walking than ice skating, Louis wasn’t so sure. Though the small pirouette he did when Niall spun him was rather impressive. He looked so fragile, so delicate with his long lithe limbs, like he could be toppled over by the smallest breeze of wind. Louis stood by the side of the rink, pulling out his phone to film because he wanted to remember moments like these. He smiled to himself when Harry fell, landing gracefully on his butt with an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Lili desperately tried to help Harry up while Niall was doubled over, laughing in a way that only best friend could. Louis put his phone back into his pocket and skated closer, heart leaping when Harry looked up at him with a pout, reaching out his arms. Gosh, could he be any more adorable, Louis thought to himself and smiled, grasping both of Harry’s hands and pulled him back up on his feet.

“Thank you. _Some_ don’t have any manners” Harry said, tilting his chin high and turned his head from Niall, playfully offended, and crossed his arms.

“At least I wasn’t filming it!” Niall said between his hiccups. Harry gasped dramatically, head snapping towards Louis, mouth in a perfect ‘o’-shape.

“I’m quitting my job” Harry decided and begun brushing the snow off his coat.

“No!” Lili cried out and hugged Harry’s legs which startled a gasp out of him as he faltered on his unsteady feet. Louis was quick to grab him, Harry instinctively grasping him back. Louis wasn’t able to hold back his grin when he watched Harry’s cheeks go even redder.

“I think you should return to the steady ground” Louis teased. Harry scoffed, slowly sliding his hand off Louis’ waist.

“You’re not really leaving us, are you?” Lili asked Harry and instead of attacking his legs with a hug now, she only held onto the sides of his coat. Harry only managed to open his mouth before Niall butted in:

“Don’t worry, Lili, he likes his employers too much to quit”

Niall winked at her which made her grin widely.

***

After yesterday morning and afternoon, Louis couldn’t shake Harry off his mind. He was always in his mind, to be honest, but now even more so. Last night he got off with his name falling off his lips and it wasn’t even the first time. His heart hurt with every passing second when he thought about never being able to kiss those lips, never be able to caress that skin nor never be able to wake up arms full of that beautiful creature.

He would _smother_ him with love if he could.

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Liam asked, probably tired of Louis miserable whining and pining by now. Louis raised his head from where it was dropped against the dining table surface and shot Liam a deathly glare.

“And what would I say? Oh, I’m kind of in love with you?”

Liam’s face went ‘duh’. Louis groaned, dropping his head back down. If it only was that simple. If he could only live with the aftermath of rejection for the rest of his life, he’d do it. But he knows he couldn’t.

“I’m supposed to stay professional”

“Mate, you’ve probably gotten off to the thought of his legs around your waist, so I think those boundaries faded long time ago”

Oh no, not the _legs_.

“ _I know_ ” Louis said through his gritted teeth and raised his head again after he realized the table couldn’t swallow him no matter how badly he wanted it to, “That’s why I said _supposed to_ ”

Louis has definitely slipped a few times. It was bound to happen, he saw the man he was in love with every day, he hugged hello and bye to the man he was in love with every day, so of course he has had some late night thoughts about him. He’s only human, he can’t be blamed for that.

“Look, you’re both adults. You’ve been in love with Harry for like a year and honestly, if you don’t come forward, what do you expect is going to happen?” Liam asked, keeping his voice relatively low considering Lili was playing in the living room not too far away from them. She has already blurted out enough things that she has heard in the household and last thing Louis needs is her innocently telling Harry her dad has late night thoughts about him.

Louis sighed, shrugging. Liam doesn’t need to be so _right_ all the time. In a perfect world, Harry would read his thoughts without Louis having to say anything, he would feel the same way about him, and they would live happily ever after. Unfortunately, such perfect world doesn’t exist. Not even in Louis’ books. His bestseller turned out to be the more brutal description of human life. While it wasn’t entirely inspired by his own life, the unrequited love part definitely was.

“Honestly, for the longest time I wished, believed, it was just a crush. But he showed up to my place almost every day, except for when Lili had a mama week, and it wasn’t that easy to just forget and get over it. Now, I am just sure that I am bound to be miserable for the rest of my life”

Liam wasn’t entirely convinced it was all that black and white. But Louis knew he was just trying to make him feel better – He has met Harry only briefly which means he’s in no position to make any assumptions about anything, especially about Harry’s feelings for Louis.

But otherwise venting to Liam worked the way it always did. It made his heart a little lighter to be able to confess his feelings, even when it wasn’t to the one who most needed to know.

With Lili staying over at her mother for a few days on Isabella’s days off, Louis had some time to do Christmas shopping. He absolutely dreaded that. He still needed to find something for his sisters which was actually the most difficult task in hand. _What_ do you get for young women and teenagers? They're very hard to impress, if you want to stay within the budget, that is. Louis has no trouble spending a little more money on gifts but it's a principle of his to not spoil them nor Lili. 

He ended up swirling around in the stores, going from one place to another until he finally gave in and purchased simple Gift cards to popular clothing and lingerie stores, so his sisters can get whatever they want by themselves. Saves him the trouble. And his poor feet that are screaming in agony by now. 

He should have taken someone with him in the first place. Liam texted him yesterday that he and Zayn had gone Christmas shopping and all the presents are finally neatly wrapped up. If Louis had known on Monday that they hadn't done their shopping yet, he would have planned groupie shopping.

After getting everything he needed, he sat down to a small coffee place in the shopping center and had one cup of steaming vanilla latte. He could see people passing on both sides, some running like they were running from death itself, some walking blindly with phones in their hands, completely oblivious to their busy surroundings. What really caught his attention was a young couple, pushing a baby stroller together. Seems like only yesterday when Lili still fit in one. 

The surroundings look pretty with all the decorations, especially all the lights, if he was being honest. Walking outside with someone under the Christmas lights when it's softly snowing, has been on Louis' bucket list for a while. Even better if the walk ends with a little kiss. Maybe their lips are a little chilly, even chopped because of cold, maybe there are snowflakes stuck in their long eyelashes. Louis rolled his eyes at himself and sipped his coffee. He would never admit to being such a cliché cheese. 

Guess that’s part of his author side that he didn’t like to admit.

He finished his coffee within twenty minutes and made his way straight home, hiding the items inside his wardrobe. Wrapping them up can wait, he hates wrapping them. Harry can do it if he wants to – last year he insisted. Louis’s presents never end up looking pretty and neat unlike the ones Harry or his sister Lottie wraps. He always feels ashamed to even place his presents under the same tree as the rest. 

He fetched the boxes of Christmas lights and ornaments from the attic, as well as the plastic Christmas three, ready for when Lili returns home. She wants to be involved in the decorating and Louis happily lets her, even when it sometimes feels like she's on the way. She won't be asking things like that for too long, so Louis isn't planning to waste any given opportunities. 

***

Harry came back to his household to watch after Lily on Friday. In the early afternoon he was teaching Lili to write simple words – Louis saw them when he had gone downstairs to fill his water bottle. He didn’t want to interrupt their little school, so he quietly got back up to his own work. They had agreed to put up the Christmas three and decorate it once Louis finishes working. Louis usually prefers to wait with the decorating but gave in when two pairs of puppy eyes had gazed into his eyes. And it was already the 18th of December, so it was not that early, really. 

Around mid-afternoon, Louis still felt stuck with his story. It was relieving to know he had no deadline to finish but at the same time, having one could really force him to keep going. They say best way to get over a writer’s block, is to keep writing. He only released his bestseller last year, so maybe the public can still feed on that. The book he is currently working on, will be a sequel. He was nervous about it since sequels can either _really_ give more to the story or ruin it entirely.

He hasn’t spoken a word about his current project to anyone.

“ _Ow, fuck_ -!”

Louis jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice echoing to his office. He was instantly alarmed by the cursing because he has never heard him curse in Lili’s company. The only time he has heard Harry curse at all was when he and Harry took a match of FIFA during Lili’s nap, while Louis was having a short break.

Louis jolted up from his chair and left his office, making his way down to the living room where Lili was now alone, looking startled with a large, red Christmas ornament in her hand.

“Hey, love, what was that?” Louis asked, picking her up.

“Harry was taking out Christmas balls from the box and then just ran away”

Louis looked at the boxes scattered on the floor, one of them open. There were Christmas ornaments next to it, so he peeked inside the box, moving the tinsels a bit and noticed a broken glass ball at the bottom. He kicked the box aside and put Lili down, “Don’t go to that box, ok? There is a broken glass ornament at the bottom, Harry probably hurt his hand when he was taking the decorations out. Just stay put, I’ll check on him, ok?”

Lili nodded.

Louis made his way down the hall, noticing the bathroom door was slightly open. He heard a tap running. He softly knocked on the door before pulling it open, seeing Harry holding his hand under the tap, the water going down the drain tinted with red. 

“Sorry, I cursed” Was the first thing Harry said, looking so genuinely apologetic and suddenly so small in that large ugly Christmas sweater, that Louis wanted to just hug him, “I’ll put a penny in the swear jar”

Louis shook it off, stepping inside, “Can I see?”

“I guess? I hadn’t dared to even look” Harry said with uneasy chuckle.

Louis took Harry’s hand and examined it, seeing a long-ish cut by the side of his forefinger. He spread the skin the tiniest bit to get an idea how deep it was, not missing the quiet hiss Harry made so he quickly apologized. He once cut his foot to a glass and his mother did a lot of work to get the piece of glass off the wound, so that’s what worried him now too. He knows lacerations can be serious.

Louis shut the tap and pulled out a big chunk of toilet paper, gingerly tapping the extra water off Harry’s skin before pressing the papers against the cut to slow the bleeding.

“I scared Lili” Harry said regretfully, “I should have reassured her first”

“You got a big cut to your hand, anyone would have reacted the way you did” Louis reassured, “I checked on her and she is not too shaken up. Can you keep these pressed here, I call Isabella for some advice, ok?”

Harry nodded, sitting down on top of the toilet seat. Louis went to grab his phone and called Isabella for some tips. He told her what had happened and asked whether Harry needed to go to the A&E or not. She had pointed out that he sounds way too freaked out and reassured him that if the cut is not deep and the bleeding stops within 10 minutes, he should be fine with some closure strips, but he should make sure he can move his finger normally to shut out the possibility of any tendon injury. Louis browsed his medical cabinet and fortunately found some closure strips and wound disinfectant.

“Harry?” He called out, “Can you come to the kitchen, there’s a better light in here?”

With Harry came Lili and Louis softly told her to go play or watch TV while he patches Harry up. He understood her worry, but he didn’t want her bouncing in front of the light or distract him in general. Harry sat on one of the chairs while Louis put all the supplies on the table, before pulling out a chair and sat opposite him, knees touching.

“Isabella said you should be fine with just some antiseptic and butterfly closures for now. You can go see a doctor tomorrow. Can you move your finger?”

“Yeah” Harry frowned, wiggling all of his five fingers.

“Good” Louis said gently, taking Harry’s hand into his and tossed the paper towels in the trash can he had dragged nearby. The skin beneath his fingers was soft and warm, even the light hair on the wrist felt feathery.

Louis coated a gauze pad in the disinfectant and tenderly tapped it over the open wound. Harry hissed, hand twitching in Louis' tender hold. 

"Try to stay still, love. I know it stings" Louis said softly and peered at Harry under his brows. Harry’s head was slightly tipped back, eyes squeezed shut and lower lip sucked into his mouth like he was trying to distract himself from the pain. Harry raised his head, so Louis dropped his gaze immediately, chest tightening. He could feel Harry's breath breeze against his face when he murmured a quiet 'sorry'.

Louis was certain he felt more tortured right now than Harry did, the ache in his chest nearly unbearable. Louis dropped the gauze pad in the trash can and grabbed the butterfly closures. He needed both hands to place them well, so he instructed Harry to rest his hand on his thigh. Which he concluded was a mistake the second he felt Harry's hand on him, even if it weren’t palm down but pinky down, so the wound would be on top.

Louis begun placing the closure strips neatly side by side. His own hands felt shaky – Both because of doing a work that to his mind was pedantic and because of the close proximity of Harry’s face. The continuous breeze of his breath was making it hard to focus on anything else. He wanted to breathe it in, wanted to taste it.

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked when he was finished, raising his head again and nearly jumping at how close Harry's face really was; big, green eyes peering at him full of curiosity, lip still sucked into his mouth. In any other case, Louis would have jumped back, feeling like his personal space was being abused. But the smell of Harry’s breath and the warm breeze of it made Louis feel comfortable and somehow, safe.

"Just twinges a bit" Harry said, voice oddly raspy. The way he was gazing into Louis' eyes made Louis feel exposed, vulnerable, like Harry could see right through him. Like he could read his darkest secrets like pages of a book. One part of Louis wanted to fall on his knees and scream out his love from the top of his lungs but the other, more demanding one, wanted to just hide. Harry’s tongue came to wet his own lips and Louis’ eyes were immediately fixated on the movement. He swallowed heavily.

Oh, what he would give to chase that with his own mouth - playfully nip it once he catches it. There are a lot of things he would want to do that’d involve that tongue.

He couldn’t tear his eyes off Harry’s lips which were now slightly parted. All pink and full, now glistening with his own saliva. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the Adam’s apple on Harry’s neck pop when he swallowed.

“Can I have my hand back?" Harry asked with a quiet giggle, breaking the silence. Louis realized he was all but stroking the juncture of Harry’s thumb and finger – More of like a lover than a kind employer who offered to patch him up. On top of that, he was biting his own lip. Well, that’s one way to look like an old creep…

"Fuck, sorry. Of course" Louis smiled sheepishly, pushing himself up from the chair and cleared his throat.

“Swear jar” Came Lili’s voice right next to them. Louis wondered if she ever even left, he was too focused on Harry sitting in front of him with their knees touching and breaths brushing. Harry laughed, standing up and playfully messed her hair, earning a whine from her, her hands pushing the invading hand off.

Louis tried to compose himself, he had to compose himself, so he ignored the ache in his chest - the longing in his heart, and the pleasant twinging in his lower regions. He cleaned the table and told Harry to be careful with the ornament box since there could be more broken glass. Harry was kind enough to save the tinsels and intact ornament from the said box, then he carried the box to the main door. Said he can take care of it on his way home. 

Louis returned to his office and proceeded to write. He glanced down at his lap and adjusted himself, exhaling a shaky breath.

Around 3 pm, Louis finished for the day. He knew Lili was waiting for him to finish so they can finally decorate the Christmas tree. He shut his laptop and made his way downstairs and to the living room where he found his favorite people, lying on their stomachs on the floor on top of some blankets, coloring some Christmas themed coloring books. Harry’s feet were swinging in the air, jingle bells in his slippers ringing.

Louis leaned against the frame of the living room opening, crossing his arms. He cleared his throat, which made them both jump.

“What have I said about _not_ using markers anywhere near the carpets?” Louis asked, trying to pull on firm expression but probably failed the second Harry’s eyes landed on him – innocent and apologetic.

“But daddy! I have these!” Lili explained, pulling out a plastic cover from underneath her book.

“Still” Louis insisted, “Clear up some space. We should decorate the tree”

“Yay!” Lili exclaimed, jolting up in a flash and started to gather their stuff, while Harry was just pushing himself up, first on his hands and knees, then to sit on his haunches. He pressed his hands on his lower back and groaned pitifully.

“Getting old, huh?” Louis teased.

“Says you. I have a bad back! And an injured hand” Harry whined, “Don’t tease me” he added with a pout. Just seeing that pout made Louis want to tease him a whole lot more. He chuckled, uncrossing his arms and entered the living room, kindly offering Harry a hand which he happily took. Once up on his feet, he plugged his phone to the speakers.

“What’s your favorite Christmas song?” He asked, finger swiping on his phone screen, “And don’t say you don’t have one! Everybody has one”

Louis sighed, rubbing his face. Never in his life would he admit that recently he has blasted ‘All I want for Christmas is You’ from his headphones every single day. Next year’s theme will probably be Last Christmas…

“But they’re all so-“

“Don’t be a Grinch, just name a song” Harry said with a cheeky smile.

“Fine! Please don’t hate me for this, but Mariah’s ‘Oh, Santa’ is a bop”

Harry cracked to a shit-eating grin, “‘Bop?”

“Isn’t that what you kids call it these days?” Louis asked, going for one of the ornament boxes which Harry had organized earlier, putting the tinsels in one box and ornaments in other. Lili was already hanging balls on the lower section of the tree.

“Sure. Doesn’t make you any younger, though” Harry said, setting his phone down on the bookshelf once the first note of Mariah Carey’s ‘Oh Santa’ blasted through the speakers. He appeared to Louis’ side to browse the tinsels, so Louis swatted his arm, making him grin wider, if that was even possible without his cheeks tearing.

“But you’re right, it is a _bop_ ” Harry said, pulling out a silver tinsel that he wrapped around his own neck, moving his body to the music. Louis eyes were glued to the gracious sway of his hips. Louis couldn’t love him more than he already did.

“Me too, me too!” Lili shouted, going for the tinsel box, and pulled out a purple one. She wrapped it around her neck but looked disappointed as it hung at her feet, nearly touching the ground. Harry chuckled, crouching down to adjust it on her – wrapping it loosely around her neck once more.

No matter how badly Louis wanted to roll his eyes at Harry’s Christmas enthusiasm that has definitely rubbed off on his daughter this year, he couldn’t. All he was able to do was smile fondly which he tried to hide by turning his focus on the tree and the ornaments he was currently hanging. He has to admit Harry’s excitement for the Holidays have rubbed off on him too, a bit.

How couldn’t it? How couldn’t it when he was dancing around him with a tinsel around his neck and hips swaying along Mariah Carey’s whistle notes.

“Daddy?” Came Lili’s voice behind him. He turned around, seeing her looking up at him with a golden tinsel in her hands. It was clear what she wanted so he sighed in defeat, crouching down. She wrapped it around his neck a few times and for the smile she gave him when she was done, Louis would let her hang all the ornaments on him. Harry looked almost smug when he watched Louis gave in to his daughter.

Harry fetched a step stool from the closet once it was time to put the star on top. He placed in front of the tree, humming along to Kelly Clarkson’s ‘Underneath the tree’.

“I can climb” Louis offered but Harry scoffed at him, already climbing on the first step.

“You’re not gonna reach the top”

“But at least my limbs agree with my body, Bambi” Louis remarked back, referring to all the times Harry has stumbled on his own feet, “And we don’t need any further injuries today”

“Then make sure there won’t be any” Harry said with an easy smile, “Catch me if I fall”

“Catch you if you- For God’s sake, Harry, be careful” Louis hissed and grasped Harry’s legs when he wobbled on the middle stair, a careless ‘oops’ falling from his mouth, “Lili, love, hand Harry the star, will you?”

Lili did as he asked and handed Harry the star, standing on her tippy toes and Harry still had to bend to get it. He placed it on the top easily and begun to climb down, Louis’ hands ghosting alongside of his legs, grabbing his hips out of protective instinct once he could reach. His finger made a brief contact with the bare skin of Harry’s back that was peeking between the hem of his sweater and waistband of his jeans. It sent a jolt of warmth through his body.

“It looks so pretty” Lili sighed in awe, holding hands over her chest.

“It does” Louis agreed, hands sliding off Harry’s hips once he had stepped down. Though he wasn’t sure was he watching the tree or Harry.

*******

Harry saw a doctor just in case the next day, apologetic that he was late because of it. There was no tendon nor joint injuries, it turns out, but Louis was happy he was cautious and got it checked out.

Louis pushed his chair back a bit, peering out the window when he heard sounds coming from the outside. There was a thick mattress of snow on the ground and more large snowflakes were falling down. Everything looked so white. The last time it snowed this hard was when Louis was still dating Isabella and that was definitely ages ago.

Harry was currently placing a snowball on top of a bigger one while Lili was bouncing by his side in excitement. Louis could hear her persistent 'make it higher! Make it higher!' all the way up to his room. He could imagine Harry softly hushing her, telling her to be patient. Louis smiled. His heart felt full every time he followed Harry's interaction with Lili - Always so patient, gentleness and warmth radiating in his voice even when he disciplines the kid. He's so present in everything they do together, genuinely paying attention to what she says and does. No wonder Lili loved him just as much. 

Louis pushed his chair back to his desk and started typing. He has had a more challenging day today, the text stuck somewhere between his brains and fingers. He knew what he wanted, knew what emotions and events to deliver and unfold, but didn't seem to be able to put it in words.

An hour passed and he had progressed a magnificent five sentences. He sighed, shutting his laptop. There was no point in forcing it - if it's not coming, it's not coming. He left his office and strode his way to the kitchen to the living room, lounging on an armchair by the window where he could watch Lili and Harry building the snowman. 

He must have dozed off at some point because he startled when he heard a door close rather loudly. Lili's voice carried over to his ears, accompanied by Harry's, instructing her to the utility room to take her winter clothes off. Louis stretched his arms before pushing himself up, winching when his back cracked and knees popped. 

Another reminder that he was getting rather old. 

He headed to the utility room, finding Lili sitting on the floor and pulling her winter clothes off piece by piece. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her hair messy from being smushed under a beanie. 

"Daddy!" She exclaimed when she saw him, "We made a snowman!"

"I saw. I was watching" Louis smiled, "It's a big one, too"

"It is! I would have wanted to make him a friend, but Harry insisted we come back in already. He was cold and he had to wee too"

Louis chuckled, bending to gather Lili's winter clothes off the floor. He knows Harry would insist that he takes care of them but since Louis was not working and he was awake, he might as well do something 'normal'. He would feel like a lousy dad if he weren’t writing yet he'd still be hiding in his office or taking a nap in his bedroom while poor Harry is doing everything. 

"We can make him a friend later" Louis reassured, hanging the clothes up in the drier cabinet. He hung Harry's coat and scarf too which he had tossed on the floor and put his shoes in front of the radiator. He didn't dare to put them in the shoe dryer, they looked rather fancy and you never know what could happen to them. 

He crouched down by Lili and brushed her messy hair off her forehead, "Now you gotta eat something and then it's nap time"

Lili nodded, standing up. Louis helped her to wash her hands by the sink, then told her to go to the dining room where he'd be in a bit too. He hung the rest of the clothes and exited the utility room.

A startled gasp scared him once he had turned around the corner and pulled the door closed, and before his brains even registered it, he was face to face with Harry. His bun was loose - curls falling down and sticking to his sweaty forehead. The pink on his cheeks matched Lili's. 

Louis tried to step past him, but Harry tried to do the same which lead to both of them awkwardly bumping into each other for the second time. After a third failed attempt to get past each other, Louis grabbed Harry's little hips and playfully spun them around while Harry giggled in the most endearing way.

"Although, if you are on your way to tidy the utility room, I already did. I hung your clothes to dry too" Louis told him which earned a dramatic gasp from Harry but before he could say anything, Louis added, "Your shoes were soaking wet. And you didn't have proper winter clothes? You're gonna catch a cold"

"I didn't think it'd snow this hard today! When Lili saw the whole ground was white, she insisted to go out. Who am I to say no when she gives me those big, pleading eyes? And thanks to that" Harry said, extending his arms to his sides and looked down at himself, "I am soiled down to my pants, as you can probably feel" 

“Yes, I can” Louis said with as much confidence as he could though he worried his voice was way too squeaky. He tapped Harry’s hips before letting go – To brush it off as a normal gesture. Louis shook his head judgmentally, tugging on Harry's arm to pull him along. 

"Lili! Daddy's coming right up, I'll just give Hazza some dry clothes first" 

He realized he let the nickname slip but thankfully Harry didn't say anything about it, he just quietly followed Louis upstairs and to his bedroom. Louis told him to wait while he went to the wardrobe, searching the shelves for something Harry could wear until his own would dry. He found a long-sleeved shirt that was too large for him and some college pants he hasn't worn in ages. 

He piled them and shut the door of the wardrobe as he exited and handed them to Harry who was now standing by one of the dressers, examining all the framed pictures on top of it. It hit Louis that over the past 1,5 years, Harry has never been in his bedroom.

"Try these. Underwear I won't provide, that'd be weird"

Harry chuckled, "That's fine. They'd probably be too small for me, anyway" 

Louis cocked his eyebrows and his mouth fell open the slightest bit. He crossed his arms in defense, a chuckle of disbelief escaping his lips.

"I didn't mean it like that! " Harry laughed, nudging Louis’ shoulder, “Get your mind off the gutter”

“Hey, I’m not the one making offensive remarks” Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes, smile playing on his lips when he shook his head. Without further thought, Harry pulled his wet shirt over his head and let it drop on the floor.

_Oh, hello_ , Louis whispered under his breath. He felt torn between staring and looking away out of respect. Maybe just a teeny tiny peek? He has gotten to peek a few times before, mainly last summer when they went swimming together with Lili. But Harry had gotten hip tattoos since that and they were just begging for Louis to look at them.

Which he did, biting his lip. Oh, the lengths he would go to be able to suck kisses along both tattoos and press his thumbs into them while-

He felt almost offended when fabric fell over them, hiding them away. Louis raised his eyes back up, noticing Harry looking at him with an expression that was scarily unreadable. He looked serious, eyes digging holes into Louis.

“I’ll give you some privacy” Louis said right away, “Come down when you’re finished, I’m preparing some snacks. If you want”

Louis rushed out of the room and shut the door, sliding down on the floor and hid his face to his hands. He’s being a creep, Harry noticed him being a creep. He has never seen Harry look at him like that, never seen him so serious without any hint of smile on his face. He had every right to be upset with Louis. It was Harry’s job to be a good nanny and it was Louis’ job to provide him a safe environment to work.

He shouldn’t feel like a piece of meat his employer was lusting over.

Louis got up, making his way down. Lili was patiently waiting in the dining room, two barbies in her hands. Louis made simple sandwiches and cut some fruits on a small plate.

It was Louis who took Lili on a nap later and read her a story. She fell asleep fast, exhausted by their activities outside. When Louis went back down, he found Harry from the living room, watching TV, and laughing that familiar laugh. He had joined them for afternoon snacks, but Louis had escaped to the bathroom like a coward that he was. After that he had checked on the clothes drying in the utility room. His knees almost gave in when he saw Harry’s clothes hanging on the laundry rack, pants included. Which could only mean he was wearing Louis’ old sweats and no pants.

He was relieved to see Harry comfortable and laughing.

“I’ve seen Friends a million times and it never gets old” He said through his snickers.

“Never seen a single episode entirely” Louis admitted and dared to step into the room.

Harry gasped, “ _What_? That is like saying you’ve never seen The Notebook”

Louis flinched, “Well…”

The expression Harry’s face was priceless. He looked plain offended with his jaw hanging low in shock, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now.

“That is like my favorite movie” Harry said then, “You need to fix that. That is unforgivable”

Louis snorted, sitting down on the couch next to Harry, “Fine. I’ll watch that some time soon”

“Good” Harry beamed, shifting his focus back to TV.

Louis tried to get a hang of the current episode of Friends, but he kept mixing the names of the characters and had to constantly ask Harry who they were, what is their history and why they do what they do.

He was caught off guard when Harry thumped against his side, snoring softly.

“I tire you out, huh” Louis whispered, smiling, and gingerly pulled a blanket over his shoulders. He allowed himself to stay since Harry would definitely wake up if he tried to get up now, and he didn’t want to disturb his well-deserved sleep.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Bambi?” He wondered out loud, barely audible.

After a while Louis’ arm was getting numb from being squished between Harry and his own body, and he _had to_ pull it away and rest it on top of the backrest. Both to his pleasure and pain, Harry shuffled further against him now, head pressed between his armpit and chest. His hand came to rest over Louis’ tummy.

Here he was – Sleeping on his chest like a cozy boyfriend and wearing his clothes like a cozy boyfriend. Everything _hurt_.

Lord, forgive me for I have sinned, Louis thought when he let his arm gently wrap around Harry’s shoulders, holding him close.

Harry woke up after about 45 minutes when his phone buzzed on the couch next to him. Hs head bounced up; eyes barely open as he reached for the phone. He looked a bit puzzled, like he was not quite understanding where he was and what was he doing. Louis thought he looked absolutely breath-taking with his bun all mussed and a crease from Louis’ shirt on his cheek, his brows furrowed together like he was offended someone dared to interrupt his beauty sleep.

After typing something on his phone, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes like a baby and sat up. Not watching Harry wake up from a good nap every day should be banned by law. It took him several seconds before he really noticed Louis, eyes going wide when he did;

“I’m so sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you”

“That’s alright. You had a rough day” Louis reassured, “You can go home, really. I’m not gonna write anymore today and even if I do, I can do it once Lili goes to bed”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Just go”

“Okay, since you want to get rid of me so bad” Harry said with a crooked smile, “I’ll just change back into my own clothes”

Harry did exactly that and put the borrowed clothes straight to laundry. Louis already wanted to dig the shirt out in the hopes of it smelling like Harry. More ways for him to be creepy… Can’t blame a man in love for wanting to have the scent of his love lingering around him.

Harry was fixing his hair in front of the mirror when Lili ran downstairs, carrying her plushie bunny.

“Someone is on the driveway! Someone’s on the driveway!”

Louis frowned when he picked her up and made his way to the front door, glancing outside from the windows next to the door. He saw a light gray car on the driveway, but no one stepped out from it.

“Maybe they’re lost” Louis said.

Harry appeared behind him, judging by the shadow and the sudden whiff of his cologne. Louis felt his body brush against him as Harry peered out the window over the top of his head which made Louis feel unnecessarily short. He knows Harry does it on purpose.

“Oh, they’re not lost. They’re picking me up” Harry said.

Harry has never had anyone to pick him up… He has always driven his own car. In the summer he sometimes rode a bike, but it was rare. Harry pulled on his boots and coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He bent to give a kiss to Lili’s cheek and told her he’d see her tomorrow night, and since Louis was holding her, he couldn’t hug Louis like he usually does, so he went for a cheek kiss on him too. Even though Harry’s lips didn’t even touch his skin, it was still the most blissful thing Louis has ever experienced.

“You I see I don’t know when” Harry chuckled, “23rd?”

Louis nodded, “I think so”

Harry said his goodbyes and left. Both Louis and Lili staid by the window so they saw someone exit the driver’s seat. It was a man, could be anywhere from 25 to 35. Louis heart dropped to his stomach when Harry slid into his embrace, pecking him briefly on the lips.

Lili gasped loudly in his arms, “Does Harry have a boyfriend?”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to remain calm, “I don’t know… Though it looks an awful lot like it”

“Are you sad?” Lili asked.

“Why would I be sad?” Louis asked with a frown, trying to look and sound as nonchalant as he possibly could. Of course, there was no way to fool Lili, she knew everything about him when she first peered at him in the hospital after the delivery. At least that’s how Louis felt like.

“Just asking…” Lili said when she started to wriggle in his arms, wanting to be put down which Louis did. Louis tried to tear his eyes off the scene happening outside but couldn’t. He squeezed his hands into tight fists until his knuckles turned white, when the man brushed his hand along the swell of Harry’s bum when they pulled away.

Lili strutted back to him, holding her Christmas book in her hand, and looked up at Louis with big, pleading eyes, “Daddy? Read? The girl still doesn’t know that the prince loves him, and time is running out”

***

Louis took Lili to Isabella's the next morning like they had agreed. She'd spent a few days at her place, Harry will adapt to her shifts and watch after Lili on her early and late shifts. Lili will return to Louis on Christmas Eve, since Isabella has a late shift, and she spent the previous Christmas with her and her then-boyfriend, so it was Louis’ turn to have her for Christmas.

After Isabella and Lili had shared their greetings, Louis encouraged Lili to go watch Kids' channel while he chats with mama about “adults’” things a bit. She didn't protest, she went happily, taking any screen time she can get whether it was TV or tablet.

"What do we need to talk about?" Isabella asked, confusion and concern palpable in her voice. She led Louis to the kitchen and turned the tea kettle on. She probably saw his bloodshot eyes but decided not to ask about it. Louis appreciated that, he didn’t necessarily want to open up about how he spent the entire night crying over Harry while clutching a shirt he pathetically dug out from the laundry basket, to his chest.

Louis took a seat on a bar stool. He found her rather small apartment oddly comforting. The space in her kitchen was tight so she only had a small bar table with two stools on both sides. She had a tiny bedroom in addition to her living room, and one extra bedroom for Lili to stay in. Combined they were probably the size of Louis’ master bedroom. She doesn’t let him pay her anything except unofficial financial support for any extra expenses Lili might cause when she spends longer periods of time at her place.

"We need to talk about Harry" Louis said.

"When do we not talk about Harry?" Isabella asked with a chuckle. Louis realized just how right she was - Every time he'd bring Harry up in some way. ‘Harry made stupid Christmas slippers for Lili and the bells drive him insane, turns out he has such slippers too. Harry helped to decorate the tree while wearing tinsels around his neck and swaying his hips along Mariah Carey. Harry and Lili went skiing, Harry is so amazing, he makes excellent food, his gingerbread men are the best’.

Louis definitely sees her point, so he gave her a lopsided smile and added:

"More seriously this time" 

Isabella shot him with a concerned look from where she was reaching for tea mugs from the cabinet. 

"You're scaring me a little" She said with an uneasy chuckle. 

"I think we should find a new nanny" He blurted out, watching as Isabella nearly dropped the mugs from her hands before she placed them on the table in front of Louis. Louis saw her entire face fall at his words. Her voice was edged with worry when she asked, "Has he done something?"

"No. No, no, nothing like that” Louis rushed out, “He's just as amazing as always"

"Okay? So, we’re firing him because he’s amazing as always? I'm confused" Isabella frowned though there was a mocking smile tugging on her lips when she filled a tiny cup with gingerbread cookies, “A la Harry, by the way”

Louis reached out to take one, carefully biting down. It cracked wonderfully from the surface but somehow remained soft from the inside, not to even talk about the taste. There are a lot of recipes for gingerbreads, probably as many as there are bakers, and Harry definitely has some magic trick in his sleeve because the cookies Harry makes are his definitely favorite. Even when he remained completely unbiased.

Which was hard to do when it came to Harry. Stupid feelings. 

"I'm in love with him" Louis finally confessed when she filled their mugs with the hot water.

“You’re in love with him?”

Louis rather watched the addictive swirling of the water when he stirred it, being colored by the teabag dipped in, rather than faced her judgmental face. Louis knows she wouldn’t really judge him for it, it’s not something he consciously just decided – It just happened. He couldn’t help it.

“I’m in love with him” Louis repeated, confirmed, tearing his eyes off the water, and forced himself to face her, “I’m in love with his annoying dimpled-smile, his stupid curls and his disgustingly contagious jolly, Christmas mood. I love everything about him, and I hate myself”

Isabella was quiet for a moment, clearly trying to register everything Louis was telling him. She took a seat on the spare stool, grabbing a gingerbread man and snapped it in half, shoving the other side into her mouth fully. She looked like she was deep in her thoughts, spinning the yet to be eaten half in her hand and stared at it.

Louis shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing the comfiest college pants and hoodie, yet he felt more naked than he probably ever has.

Within a couple of seconds, Isabella cracked into a smile, shaking her head. Her chuckles stirred Louis’ spine, hating how nonchalant she suddenly looked, how _amused_ she was by her discomfort and pain. She noticed him glaring at her under his brows, lips tight.

“I’m sorry” She giggled, “It’s just- It’s not like I haven’t known”

“ _Wha_ t?”

“I thought it was kind of obvious. When I insisted Harry had lunch with us a few months ago, I actually thought you two had something going on” She confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

“ _How_?” Louis asked, voice higher pitched. How does everyone around him assume that yet doesn’t bother to actually tell him about such assumptions? Is he being that obvious? Sure, he can’t take his eyes off Harry, but he never imagined anyone paid attention to his love stares.

“Because you looked at him like he hung the moon on your personal sky” She said softly, “And when I was telling about how one of my long-time co-workers retired and he said-“

“That he knows a lot of jokes about retired people _but none of them work_ ” Louis finished for her, the memory still making him cackle. He still remembers the exaggeratedly serious look on Harry’s face when he said it before he laughed and smacked his own knee, like he couldn’t believe he just came up with the best joke ever.

“Yes” Isabella confirmed, smiling, “It was the way you groaned at him, like he was the most annoying person on the planet at that moment, but I saw that smile you were hiding. Don’t tell me your heart wasn’t combusting”

“His jokes are so fucking stupid they’re actually funny. But the way he laughs at himself is just-“

He cut his sentence short when Isabella gave him a knowing smile, sipping her tea. Guess he has been kind of obvious after all. He just never really thought it could be so visible on his face to the outsiders as well. So, Isabella has spent at least a few months knowing that Louis is in love with their nanny and hasn’t thought it’d be necessary for her to share her thoughts.

“Yeah, so… I guess you can understand me then?”

At that, Isabella exhaled heavily, pursing her lips thoughtfully,

"I want you to think rationally. We spent ages looking for a nanny that would fit to our schedules. Even if we found a nanny that could fit our schedules the way Harry is willing to, Lili's going to break her heart. She loves Harry so much"

"So, do I!" Louis defended, voice cracking. He hated himself for even comparing his heartbreak to his daughter's. Children first, he has always said, and it is and always will remain that way. He has put up with it for so long – Lived through the times Harry had a girlfriend, lived through the last Christmas when he thought his heart was going to tear from love alone. Louis composed himself, blinking hard to stop his eyes from watering and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I think about him every single day, every hour of the day" Louis explained, more softly now, "I- It was fine when he had a girlfriend. Because I told myself he could never be mine, but I saw someone pick him up last night from my house and he _swept_ Harry in his arms and I can't bear the thought of Harry being into guys all this time but not into _me_ and I know it’s so selfish but I-"

Isabella got up when she sensed his distress, heard his voice get unsteady yet again, and circled around the table, pulling Louis to her chest.

"For... How long? You've felt this way about him?" Isabella crooned, rubbing his back gently up and down as he tried to hold his sobs in.

"For like- Ever since he came to our lives. And I wish I didn't feel like an old perv by saying that”

Isabella chuckled softly, "No. Harry's was a young adult when we hired him and you're only thirty. Nothing wrong with that. I am not happy nor willing, really, to fire Harry because he has been so amazing but if the father of my child feels this bad about our current nanny… Then I guess I have to take his side on this”

“Thank you” Louis whispered, wiping his nose with the back of his hand but worried he had already made a mess on her shirt.

"But you have to be the one to tell him" Isabella said, "I won't do it. You will. And you need to figure out a way to tell Lili too because I won’t be able to watch that”

Louis didn’t love the idea of breaking Lili’s heart. In fact, he would rather jump off a cliff right now than face her big, googly eyes and trembling lower lip. But guess that’s what he deserves for acting selfishly, he thought to himself.

Louis staid around until Harry arrived. He usually comes about one hour before Isabella even leaves the house, and he did the same today. Lili was bouncing by his legs the second he entered the house, insisting Harry would come and see a picture she had drawn today.

“Lili, can you wait just a second, your mom and I need to have a few words with Harry first”

Something flashed across Harry’s face which he tried to conceal by consoling Lili that he’d be with her in a second. She went back into her room while Harry joined Louis and Isabella in the kitchen. Louis told him to have a seat by the bar table he previously sat on.

Harry squeezed his hands between his knees, peering up at them curiously, “What’s up?”

Louis took a deep breath, exchanging a look with Isabella. He couldn’t bear looking at Harry’s emerald eyes, not when he was looking at him so innocently and sweetly.

“Harry… After a lot of thought, we have decided that we, as employers, and you, as an employee, should part ways"

Harry's shoulders slumped and his face fell even though he tried not to show it. His cheeks flushed red which could only be from embarrassment and Louis hated that – Harry had no reason to feel that way.

"Oh. Okay? Uh- Did I do something for you to end up to this solution?"

"No" Isabella said right away, almost like she secured Harry from any poor explanations Louis could pull at the moment. Though he never would, he would never let Harry feel like he did anything wrong.

"So, did I _not_ do something I should have? I admit I once told Lili that when the ice cream truck rings the siren, it means it’s out of ice cream. I didn’t have any money with me and I’m sorry she makes that sad face every time she hears the siren now" 

Isabella giggled behind her hand and Louis was just in hell. These are exactly the kinds of things that make Harry so special in his eyes. He wonders what kind of other white lies he has told Lili during their time together.

"Harry, you've been perfect for us and especially Lili. I think that little white lie has spared us both a lot of time and money" 

"Then why-?” Harry started, his frown only getting deeper. He shifted his focus to Louis, vulnerability flashing through his eyes, “Is this because you found out I was seeing a boy? Out of all the people I know, I would have never-"

"No" Isabella rushed out, cutting his sentence short, "Oh god, no. We're not that kind of people. _Louis_ is not that kind of person. We just thought that it's going to get really tiring for you in the long run. Louis told me you have a busy schedule with studies next year, too"

Bless her for doing all the talking despite of threatening Louis she wouldn’t.

"Does Lilibeth know?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. We'll tell her" Louis said with a small smile.

Harry nodded. He let his head hang low, staring down at his lap where his hands were playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I just really liked working with you both. And Lili…” Harry said quietly. His soft sniff earned Louis a discreet smack from Isabella when she passed him, accompanied by her mouthing an inaudible ‘I hate you’. Louis hated himself too. Isabella pulled Harry to a tight hug and with his head on her shoulder, Louis had a direct contact to his puffy eyes and trembling lip.

“Do I need to go right away?” He asked, eyes focused on Louis. Louis was choked up but still managed to utter:

“No, of course not. We can’t find a new nanny just like that. I’d say we need a month, if not two”

Instead of looking any way relieved, Harry looked the exact opposite. Frustration and possibly anger appearing on his usually so sweet face. He has a pensive look on even when he’s relaxed, but it was never anything like this. Louis wanted to tap the space between his brows just to make the frown disappear.

Harry still nodded, tightening his arms around Isabella.

“I’m gonna go home, I still have last minute preparations to make” Louis said awkwardly, waving his hand in the air as if he was trying to further prove a point by the gesture.

“Gift wrapping?” Harry asked, pulling away from Isabella.

“Precisely” Louis said, heart trashing when Harry approached him and wrapped his long arms around him. He has hugged Harry countless of times, but it was usually just a brief hello or bye – Now Harry was practically melting into him.

“Your wrapping skills are shit” Harry murmured. Louis laughed, rubbing Harry’s back gently up and down, “Oh, I know”

Pulling away from the hug was torturous, it felt like the goodbye even though Louis knew they would see each other again.

Back at home, Louis went to his presents and noticed they were all prettily wrapped up, and it could be no one else but Harry. He recognized his wrapping style and his cute ribbons. Bless him, Louis thought.

***

Louis clutched the mug in his hands. He could smell the cinnamon, but the taste was nowhere near as good as what Harry always made him. Harry never shared his secrets and Louis will really miss his Christmas coffee and gingerbread cookies. Well, there was a gingerbread cookie stash in the kitchen, fortunately.

Louis decided to wallow in self-pity one more day before he'd try to pull himself together and actually start moving on. He found The Notebook DVD from the mall and bought it like an old-fashioned person that he was. Since Lili wasn't home, he decided to watch it while drinking the horrible attempt of Christmas coffee that he tried to make a la Harry and cry himself to sleep. Maybe a little wine won't hurt either... 

Before he was able to settle on the couch, comfortably only in his pants and bathrobe, the doorbell rang. He groaned, pulling the ropes of his bathrobe tighter when he walked. It must be Lottie bringing some last-minute presents like she always does. Much to his surprise, he didn't see Lottie nor any of his sisters - he saw Harry. Standing there beautifully illuminated by the colorful lights, cheeks rosy and a French braid leading up to a messy looking bun. He was holding a bag in his hands. His mittens were mismatched - other one green and other one blue. Louis could tell him he has the actual pairs in the utility room. He found the other one behind the drier and other one had gotten lost in Lili's hat basket.

"Hi" Louis said, the surprised tone of his voice making it sound more of like a question of 'why are you here'. Which it deep down was. Just another question among the hundreds of questions that'll never get answers. 

"Hi. Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked, peering at Louis' choice of clothing. 

"Oh no, I was just chilling" Louis said lightheartedly, crossing his arms and leaned against the doorframe, “What’s up?” 

"I know I got fired but I still had gotten presents for you all" Harry said with a little smile, extending his arm and Louis took the bag from his hand, "There's one for Lili, two for you because you know, birthday and Christmas, and one for Isabella. I know Lili is with her mother until she returns to you tomorrow for Christmas, so I thought I'd pop by now. If you still might want to put them in your stash"

Louis wanted to hug him so bad. He looked absolutely heart-wrenching with snowflakes stuck to his hair and long eyelashes, and a kicked puppy expression on his face. 

“And I already wrapped them up” Harry winked, though the wink missed the usual playfulness and light it always had.

"Thank you, you didn't- You didn't have to" Louis said softly.

"Yeah, well. I kinda got them ages ago,,, wouldn't want them to go to waste" Harry said, that smile that didn't quite reach his ears, still playing on his lips. His hands were playing with his scarf, one foot propped behind the other like it always is when he's nervous. He looked like the shy boy again, spending his first days with Louis.

"I, uh- Since I am no longer in danger of losing my job, I might as well be honest because I don't think I can move forward without coming clean" Harry said, his hands now all but clutching the fabric on the bottom of his scarf. Louis wanted to take his hands and hold them, tell him that whatever it is that is bugging him right now, it's going to be alright. 

It should be illegal for Harry to hurt. Yet Louis was the one who wanted to _fire_ him for the most selfish reasons just because he didn't want to hurt anymore. God, could he be any more pathetic. 

"I know you said your decision had nothing to do with who I choose to go on dates with" Harry started, "When I'm falling in love, what's between their legs is the most irrelevant thing to me, I don't care about that" 

"Harry-" 

"No, let me finish, I swear I have a point" He said with a quiet chuckle, now crossing his arms defensively, protecting himself for whatever impact that could come, "I've done,,, stuff, with guys before, but never really gotten as far as falling in love. I just thought I was a little curious and had fun doing it. I never stressed about it much because why should I. Until like... Last summer" 

Louis really didn't want to hear this story. He didn't want to hear Harry tell him how he discovered he wasn't just curious about guys but instead fell in love with one. Everything about it hurt. Louis had no idea he was even seeing anyone. 

"That one morning when I showed up hungover and instead of scolding me about it, you chose not to write that day and instead let me sleep my hungover off in a guest room while you looked after Lili. When I woke up, I got your fancy shirt all snotty when I cried to your chest like a little baby when I told you me and my girlfriend broke up"

Louis' mouth twitched at the memory, smile tugging on the corners of his lips. It's something he's remembering with warmth, he hated to see Harry so upset but it also one of the rare days when he felt like there was something in Harry's end as well. But that could have just been his desire for a rebound speaking - searching for consolation and acceptance from someone. 

But there had definitely been lots of mutual respect between them. 

"I wasn't heartbroken because of it" Harry added quietly, hugging himself even tighter, "I mean of course I was sad, but I saw it coming for a long time and so did she... I had fallen for someone else and I think she knew"

Louis had to interrupt;

"Harry... Just out of curiosity… Who do you think I am? Like sexuality-wise?" He asked. 

Harry frowned at him, shrugging. If Harry really thought Louis had thought about firing him because he liked guys, Harry really doesn't know him at all. Louis certainly has loved a few special women before, but he was so boy-crazy it must be showing outside too. 

"Well... You never really had anyone over or talked about that stuff. I only knew you and Isabella had a beautiful romance because she told me. But I never really thought about it. Why?" 

Louis gave him a warm smile, "I wouldn't fire a boy for dating a boy if I'm a boy who dates boys too. Even if I wasn't, you could be whatever you are, and I still wouldn't use that as a reason to fire you" 

Harry boggled - eyes going wide, eyebrows bouncing up. He giggled, quickly covering his mouth with the green mitten like he caught himself from doing something not acceptable. Like a kid after blurting a swear word. He apologized quickly, dropping his hand down and contained his smile. 

Louis didn't feel offended, he just shrugged as if to say 'yeah, that's me'. 

"So, I really don't care about-" 

"It was you" Harry blurted out. 

"Pardon me?" Louis asked, frowning. 

"The someone else I fell in love with" Harry rushed out, "It was you. And I just learned that you like boys too, but not me, and thinking about you with another boy that is not me, kinda hurts"

Louis' knees went a little weak, and he dropped the bag he was holding so he could grasp on the doorframe. If this was some cruel dream he was seeing, he will never forgive the universe for playing such ugly trick on him. His heart was both about to burst and break even more thinking about Harry being inside his house all this time, struggling with his feelings the same way Louis was. 

"I just needed to let that out... So I can start moving on. I just- I couldn't help it and I'm sorry" 

“But this… This guy who picked you up?” Louis asked, curiosity killing him. Harry shook his head, “Nothing serious. I told him it’s not going to work out. You were all I could think about when he took out to a dinner”

"Oh, Hazza... I don't know what to say" Louis said quietly, rubbing a hand down his face. He needed to sit down.

"You don't have to say anything" Harry pouted, and Louis wanted to _squish_ him, "You’re way out of my league" he added, eyes glued to the ground. How could he be out of Harry’s league? If anything, it was the other way around. He was the one on his thirties, the one with a little jaded look at life by now, while Harry was a refreshing ball of youthful energy. His view on life was still a little naïve which is exactly what Louis needed.

"Do you- Do you still have those feelings?" Louis asked carefully, knowing the answer but still prepared to hear anything. He couldn't be too sure about this. Never of anything ever again. 

"You think I'd be standing here in the cold making a fool out of myself if I didn't?" 

Harry looked almost offended. Even more when Louis chuckled, not able to help it. He quickly covered his mouth and contained himself.

"Glad you find it so amusing" Harry grumbled. 

"I've just never been this happy" 

Harry wiped his eye with the large mitten, "And I've never felt this humiliated" 

"It's all coming out terribly wrong" Louis laughed, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of Harry crying, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling and laughing like an idiot. He could fall on his knees for Harry right now, on one or both, he didn't care, he just wanted to fall in front of him.

Louis stepped closer and grasped Harry's cheeks, forcing him to look at him when he was about to turn away. Harry tugged on his wrists, whining, clearly uncomfortable but it had to be done in order for him not to storm away because Louis might never get another chance again. 

"I wanted to fire you because I got Isabella's fancy dress all snotty when I cried to her chest that I am in love with our nanny and it hurts every day that he doesn't feel the same way about me. When I saw you with your date, I just couldn't bear the thought of you near me when you loved a man, but that man wasn't me"

"You're cruel" Harry sobbed softly, voice quivering when he placed his hands on top of Louis' and tried to free himself. Louis wouldn't budge

"I'm not playing with you, Harry. I could never. I'm so in love with you" Louis confessed, thumbs rubbing vigorous circles on top of Harry's cold cheekbones, solely for the reason of being able to _t_ _ouch_. Harry's tears felt hot when they rolled down on his fingers. 

"But... When?"

"Ages ago" Louis smiled, "When you still had that awkward bandana hair and pants that barely staid up on your skinny hips"

Harry giggled, dropping his gaze down. Louis tipped his head back up and aligned their mouths, capturing Harry's lips to a kiss that has been building up inside of him for eternity. Harry hummed softly in approval, lips moving against his like they were meant to be. They were perfectly warm, a blissful contrast in the chilly winter air.

Louis let his hand drop down to Harry's narrow hips, touching every curve on the way, and he pulled him closer. Harry pressed against him, pushing Louis to step further inside. Harry reached behind himself and finally pulled the door closed. The warm air of the house hit Louis' skin and he noticed just how chilly it had been. 

"Inviting yourself in, huh?" Louis smirked. 

"Oh, I can go home" Harry offered, playfully about to turn around.

"Don't even think about it" Louis murmured, grasping Harry’s collar, and pushed him against the door, ravishing Harry's lips with his mouth. The press of his tongue forced Harry's lips open and Louis licked his mouth, his tongue, savoring everything like he was going to die tomorrow, and this was the one memory he wanted to take with him. His fingers found the buttons of Harry's coat, popping them open one by one so he could wrap his arms around his waist without the thick fabric between. 

"Lou" Harry whispered breathlessly between the kisses, pawing Louis' chest to gently push him off. He giggled when Louis moaned in frustration - the unlatch of their lips caused him actual pain. 

"Patience" Harry winked, sliding his coat off his shoulders, and hung it. Harry was, of course, wearing a Christmas sweater. This time with a reindeer on it, nose glittery red. Harry kicked his boots off and bent down to neatly place them in the shoe shelf. 

Tease, Louis thought and bit his lip, urging himself to not pinch that cute butt. He grabbed the gift bag Harry had brought and took it to the guest room where he had hidden the rest of his gifts as well. When he came back, Harry was standing with his arms crossed, rubbing his bicep, and looking around himself like it was the first time he was seeing the house. He looked like an awkward, nervous date. Louis loved it. 

"I was just starting The Notebook and I have wine and snacks if you're interested?" Louis suggested, leading Harry to the living room. 

"You remembered" Harry smiled. 

"Of course. Was planning to weep over you while watching it" Louis admitted sheepishly. He got on the couch under the blanket, lifting it suggestively and of course Harry followed right after. Louis pulled him close and Harry shuffled to rest his head on his chest. Louis sighed blissfully, hand immediately finding the base of Harry's bun when he pressed 'play'. 

"Now we can weep over the actual movie together" Harry said, looking up, face beaming. 

"Oh, how fast one night can change..." Louis said, all but squeezing Harry close to him.

By the end of the movie the wine was gone, and Louis was extended on his back on the couch, bathrobe pushed open with Harry lying on top of him, lips eagerly sliding over Louis'. Louis' hand was squeezed inside the back of Harry's jeans, grasping on his soft bum cheek. 

"Just so you know" Harry panted in the kiss, pushing his upper body up, "The Notebook deserves better. It deserves the audience's full attention" 

"You're the one who distracted me" Louis murmured, chasing Harry’s movement like a magnet to iron, and sucked Harry's lower lip back into his mouth. Harry moaned softly, relaxing in the kiss again. He wriggled a little: rubbing Louis' crotch just right. He found the contrast of their clothes hot somehow; with him only in his pants and bathrobe that was barely even on anymore, while Harry was still fully clothed. 

Louis was even more eager to undress him.

"Bedroom?" Louis asked, voice raspy and heavy with arousal. Harry nodded, pushing himself up. Louis shut the TV and stood up, grabbing Harry's hand and lead him upstairs to the master bedroom. Harry was holding onto his hand with both hands, following Louis with quick steps. 

Once they reached his bedroom, Harry tugged on his arm, 

"Wait"

Louis slowly turned around. He noticed he was standing pigeon-toed - he was feeling small and vulnerable. 

"Everything ok?" Louis asked, voice soft and sweet.

"Yeah" Harry rushed out, "I just- I could, uhm, 'freshen up' a bit in the bathroom, first. Didn't expect the night to take this turn" 

Louis rose on his toes to press a kiss on Harry's flushed cheek, "Of course, love, whatever you need. I'll be waiting" 

Harry went to the bathroom in the hallway, steps rushed. Louis went to his own ensuite and hung his bathrobe there. His reflection was whatever - Hair messy, lips swollen and eyes like he was high. Some cushion around his midsection but that must do now. He pulled on the waistband of his pants and looked down, shrugging at the unruly situation of his pubes. 

Manscaping hasn't exactly been his latest priority. That must do now too, he decided, and gave himself a slight squeeze to ease some of the built-up pressure. He left the ensuite and turned on the lights, adjusting the brightness lower. Dim lights along with the Christmas lights that peeked inside from between the curtains felt like the perfect combination. He switched on the electric fireplace too. Sensual and romantic... 

Louis settled on the bed, checking the drawer for lube and condoms, just in case. He located both, made sure the condoms weren't expired and pushed the drawer shut. He exhaled a long, shaky breath, sitting against the headboard. Fingers were itching to touch himself, but he held back, he wants Harry's hand to be the one that wraps around him. 

It felt like forever until Harry's silhouette appeared at the door, still fully clothed. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Nice lights" He said, pulling the door shut though no one else was home. The sway of his hips was rather seductive when he slowly approached the bed. Louis licked his lips when Harry finally crawled back on his lap, straddling him, settling that cute little bum right on Louis' crotch. 

"I feel a little overdressed" Harry stated playfully when he took in the sight of Louis' nearly naked body.

"Oh, yes, I feel like you're a little overdressed too" Louis said firmly, voice edged with arousal, making Harry grin. Harry's face was hypnotically and beautifully illuminated by the lights. His lips were swollen, deliciously puffy and red, glistening with saliva. Louis bit his lip when Harry pulled his Christmas sweater over his head, along with his T- shirt that he wore under. Louis just had to reach out; Run his fingers down all the exposed, pale skin, decorated with tattoos. 

He felt absolutely transfixed by the way Harry's abs twitched under his light touch. He circled Harry's belly button with his thumb. Fuck, he wanted to dip his tongue in there. Harry's giggles made him look up, 

"Tickles" Harry said, dimples popping on his cheeks. His bun was barely holding any of his hair which made Louis smile fondly.

"Sorry" He said, rubbing gentle circles over Harry's hips before grabbing his thighs. They were firm under his touch, but there was still enough softness to squeeze. Just like he had always imagined. 

Harry reached up to pull the hairtie off his hair, circling it on his wrist instead. He dropped his head down, untangled the braid from the side and ruffled the freed locks with both hands before he raised his head again. Louis's chest bubbled with warmth, the pit of his stomach twinging in the most pleasant way one could imagine when he took in the sight.

Harry's hair was curly, which Louis had already known. The curls fell softly down to his shoulders, more prominent on the right side due to the braid that had been there. Louis can't remember the last time he found something as beautiful as he finds Harry right now. Yet he has a feeling Harry will look even more beautiful tonight. 

A dreamy "wow" escaped Louis' lips, barely audible. Harry smiled shyly, tucking the other side behind his ear. Louis was breathless. 

"Get back down here" He commanded softly to which Harry obeyed, face lingering only centimeters away from his, hot breath tickling Louis' skin and the tips of their noses brushing against each other. Louis tried to kiss but Harry pulled back, smiling when Louis nearly whined in frustration. 

"Somehow I imagined you'd be a tease" Louis said. Louis grasped Harry's waist and rolled them over, earning a surprised squeak from Harry. Considering his current knowledge and things he has learned tonight, looking back makes him realize just how much Harry has teased him. 

He unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled down the zipper, heart trashing in his chest when Harry impatiently raised his hips and pushed the fabric down his pale thighs, giggling when they got stuck around his ankles and Louis had to help him peel them off entirely, grinning. He pulled Harry's socks off too and dropped on the pile of clothes on the floor. 

He took in the sight of Harry - Naked before him except for his tiny pants. Precum had pooled from the tip of his cock, darkening the fabric further. Louis reached down to pull them down Harry's long legs, impatience palpable in his urgent moves. Harry's cock fell flat on his stomach, pink and hard and long and _pretty_. 

"Lou" Harry pleaded, slipping a hand in Louis' pants and wrapping shaky fingers around the length, giving it a few testing tugs. Louis bit back a moan, pushing the elastics down his thighs, and fumbled out of them. 

Louis reached out to pet Harry's cock too, testing how it fit in his hand. 

"It's lovely" He blurted out, swiping his thumb over the wet tip, "Just like the rest of you" 

Harry's blush was endearing. 

Louis fit himself between Harry's gaped legs, swallowing the soft gasp Harry made with a hungry kiss when his cock was squished between their bodies. It was the most beautiful sound Louis has ever heard anyone make and it was all for him. His head couldn't wrap around the fact that he had Harry naked in his bed, legs spread open as a blatant invitation for him. 

Louis' head was spinning. He felt like a virgin about to sex someone up for the first time.

He unlatched from Harry's lips and planted a trail of kisses along his jaw and neck. Harry's breath was coming out in short puffs, fingers finding a way to Louis' hair, tugging gingerly. Harry eagerly bore more of his throat to him, quietly moaning when Louis sucked soft kisses to his skin. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good" Louis murmured, dragging his scruffy chin against Harry's neck to make him shudder, "Wanna make you tremble with pleasure" 

Harry whimpered, hips stuttering against Louis as he sought for friction, cock dripping and twitching between them. Louis blindly reached for the drawer to pull out lube and condom he located earlier. He coated his fingers with lube and slipped them between Harry's legs, brushing against his hole. He pressed a first finger gently in, slowly thrusting in and out, allowing Harry's body to get used to being intruded. He added another finger when he felt the muscles relax more, curling them expertly. Harry's hips jumped off the bed when Louis hit his spot. 

"Yeah?" Louis smirked. Harry whimpered, nodding vigorously. Louis rubbed the tiny bump, making Harry moan obscenely, hips stuttering. Louis couldn't tear his eyes off Harry's face - Mouth gaping open to allow the moans to pour out, eyes shut, tension visible on his brows. He added a third finger in, loving how easily Harry's body allowed him in. He didn't feel tense which could only mean he was 100% comfortable and that he trusted Louis. It made Louis burst with affection. 

_Fuck_. 

Louis pulled his fingers out which immediately earned him a desperate whine, Harry locking his ankles behind his back like he was trying to stop Louis from leaving. 

"In a second, love" Louis reassured when he grabbed the condom and tore the wrapper off, sliding it down his jutting length. Harry's eyes were now open, eyelids heavy and pupils blown as he looked back at Louis. He wet his lips when he took a quick glance at Louis’ cock – hard and flushed. Louis covered Harry's body with his own, aligning the tip of his cock between his legs and slowly eased it in. Harry's body took him in so beautifully, squeezing him just right. 

He started rocking his hips, starting out slow. Harry’s arms came around his shoulders, gently pulling down until Louis understood what he wanted. Louis leaned down to slot their mouths together, kissing Harry hard with everything he had. Harry opened his mouth to him obediently, moaning quietly when Louis caressed his tongue with his as he fucked into him.

Harry pulled his legs back towards his own shoulders and Louis felt himself slide deeper.

"Come on" Harry whimpered, "Fuck me, _fuck me_ " 

"You gotta stop talking like that or I'm gonna jizz already" Louis squeezed out, stilling his hips with a breathless chuckle.

"Then shut me up" Harry grinned. He had no business to look so bashful and innocent while holding his legs back like that - nearly pressed flat on the mattress by his shoulders. Louis locked their lips again, smiling in pride when Harry whimpered with each thrust that hit his prostate. He felt Harry's nails bite onto the skin of his back, whimpers turning into moans when Louis thrust harder and deeper, devouring Harry in all the possible ways.

Louis curled his hand around Harry's leg and threw it over his shoulder, sliding even deeper inside. Harry squirmed beneath him, moaning brokenly as Louis aimed his cock at his sweet spot from another angle. Louis broke away from the kiss and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along Harry's neck. Harry craned his neck eagerly, eyes fluttering closed as Louis gently marked his skin just for the sake of being able to. He has wanted to call Harry his for so long and this was his chance to mark him – just this once.

"You're so- Fuck, you're perfect" Louis murmured as his hips slammed down against Harry, the slap of their skin lewd and loud in the otherwise quiet room. Harry moved against him, rolling his own hips to have Louis rub his prostate on every thrust. Louis shifted on his knees, yanking Harry's pelvis on his lap, and fucked into him; thrusts now shallow which left Harry whining in desperation. He looked absolutely stunning right now; skin flushed and sweat glistening beautifully in the light, curls mussed on the pillow, back arched off the mattress and head thrown to the side. 

This was everything Louis wanted for Christmas. The man he loved loving him back, allowing Louis to be inside of him, pleasuring him as good as he possibly could on the first try.

Louis cradled both of Harry's slim legs to his body, holding them on his shoulders as he rocked his hips. He mouthed the side of Harry’s calf before grabbing both of his ankles and spread him eagle. He drew his cock out almost entirely before slamming back inside, accidentally jolting Harry so hard he hit his head against the cushioned headboard. 

Harry's soft groan and 'owww' caught his attention. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry" Louis said apologetically, out of breath. 

“I’m ok” Harry gasped out breathlessly, struggling to form words himself, “Just… Don’t fucking stop moving”

Louis grinned at the eagerness. He kept thrusting, careful not to hard jolt Harry so hard again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Harry whimpered, head trashing on the pillow and hands clutching the pillowcase. Louis' thrusts grew erratic, hips slamming against Harry in a merciless rhythm. He wanted to be closer, so he leaned down, letting go of Harry’s legs and instead used his arm to stay up, while reaching between their bodies to pet Harry’s cock with his other. The skin was pulled tight over the hard shaft, tip dripping wet. He stroked him gently, rubbing the spot under the head which sent Harry’s back flying off the bed.

Louis gazed down into Harry’s eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the love he was feeling. Harry's thighs quivered where they were ghosting by his waist before they locked around him so tight Louis thought they'd break his ribcage.

Harry's cock jumped between their joined bodies as he moaned, spilling hard and wet over Louis’ fingers. Louis felt it from the inside, felt the walls clench around his cock and it nearly sent him to some freaky out-of-body experience. He felt so overwhelmed with all the emotions that have built up inside him, almost like it was all breaking out of him now.

“Beautiful…” Louis whispered, swiping his thumb once over the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned brokenly, hypersensitive, heel digging in the back of Louis’ thigh. Harry's thighs loosened around Louis when he let go of his cock, falling open and flat against the mattress in wordless satisfaction. Louis grabbed his legs, holding their weight as he pulled them on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss Harry, slow and sweet.

Louis body trembled from holding back. He was so close, especially with Harry clenching around him so perfectly tight, but he didn’t want to over-stimulate Harry.

“You can” Harry whispered, nosing the side of Louis’ cheek, “I want you to come while you’re in me”

Louis cursed, starting to rock his hips again. It didn’t take long for him to come with a deep groan, hips stuttering as he nearly sobbed with the intensity of it. He rode it out, enjoying every second of coming hard while buried inside the boy he loved so much. He wriggled his hips, trying to bury himself even deeper though he knew he was already as deep as he could possibly get. He just wanted to be close, _closer_.

Harry’s arms came around him, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he gently hushed him. Eventually, he had to pull out of him, missing the heat of Harry’s body the second he was out. He tied the condom and tossed it, before fetching a soft, damp towel to cleanse them both.

“Just a warning…” Harry said with a lazy smile, flexing his toes, “Orgasms make me very lazy”

Louis chuckled, easily believing when Harry spread his thighs like a satisfied, lazy kitten, when he gently wiped his crotch. Louis couldn’t be bothered to take the towel to the laundry, he just crawled in Harry’s arms. Louis wanted to stay like this forever.

***

After arguably the best sex Louis has ever had, they talked, cuddled up to each other. Harry told Louis the reason he was failing his courses in University, was because he missed so many classes and even exams, because he prioritized his job as a nanny above it. Louis wanted to scold him but, how could he? How could he when Harry did it all for him?

“Is this weird?” Harry asked then, when he was circling Louis’ nipple with a finger which Louis found very distracting.

“What?”

“This. Us. Suddenly like this” Harry explained, looking up at Louis, “I spent such a long time as Lili’s nanny. I was worried you’d see me as your second child or something”

Louis snorted, “When I caught you two eating raw cookie dough instead of making any cookies out of them, and you both got tummy aches, I definitely felt like I was looking after two toddlers” He admitted, which pulled a sheepish giggle out of Harry. He hid it to Louis’ chest.

“But otherwise, no. I think this feels more right than anything has in a very long time” Louis added seriously, “Is it weird to you?”

Harry shook his head, still smiling, “It’s perfect”

Louis smiled, squeezing Harry tighter to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Harry threw his leg over Louis’ hips, still peering at him with those big, green eyes. Louis knew that look he has seen it before but only now he could say he really understood it.

“So… Are you my boyfriend now?”

Louis felt his heart combust from hearing the words he thought he would never in this life hear. Louis nodded, “Yeah. If you want to? I know I do”

Harry nodded, smile growing.

“I’m gonna take you out on a proper date. How’s New Year’s Eve?” Louis asked, scratching the back of Harry’s scalp which made Harry’s eyes flutter as he nodded, unable to form any coherent words. My kitten, Louis thought, grinning as he rolled them around, and pinned Harry under him, "Ready for another?" 

Harry nodded, legs falling open. He didn’t need a long prep this time and Louis was sliding inside of him faster than his brains could acknowledge.

The first round was blatant fucking, months and months of suppressed desperation and lust breaking free from them both- just selfish search of pleasure. This felt more significant in a way - The slow dance of their intertwined bodies, searching to give pleasure as much as to take. Taking time to touch and feel; learn what made the other tremble and shudder. 

Louis wanted to learn all of it. Wanted to know exactly how to make Harry fall apart so hard he'd be writhing on the mattress. He hoped he had a lifetime ahead of him to learn.

***

Louis woke up, feeling well rested, satisfied in all kinds of ways, and on top of it all, _happy_. The warmth of another body spreading against his front and the hair tickling his face was enough to remind him last night wasn't just a wet dream. It really happened. He really heard Harry say he loves him, had him in his bed.

Louis propped himself up on one arm and traced gentle patterns over the top of Harry's shoulder. He moved the curly hair out of the way and kissed the side of Harry's neck. Light colored lovebites from the night before were visible on the fragile skin. 

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you" He murmured, gliding his stubbly chin against the delicate skin.

"Mm, I can't believe I'm waking up next to you either" Harry replied, turning his head enough so Louis could land a brief kiss on his lips too, "Happy birthday, Lou" 

"Thank you" Louis smiled, lips still ghosting over Harry's, "You're my favorite gift, both for Christmas and birthday" 

Harry scrunched his nose, cheeks flushing red. He was so adorable Louis wanted to just eat him up. But as he glanced at the clock, he noticed it was getting closer to 11 and maybe now it’s not the right time. On a much lighter note, it’s been a while since he has had a sleep this good. Of course, half of the night went by fucking Harry through the mattress, so that was probably his best lullaby. In addition to spooning Harry thorough the rest of the night.

Isabella drops Lili off on her way to work, so that’s around 1-2 pm, so Louis thought it was best if they tried to get up. The room reeked of sex too, so opening the windows and changing the sheets would be a good idea as well.

"I need a wee" Harry said, squirming in Louis’ tight hold. Louis only squeezed tighter, murmuring some words of protest. Harry giggled, gently elbowing Louis’ waist and broke free the second his grip faltered. Louis groaned in defeat, pulling Harry’s pillow to his chest, and cuddled it instead. Fuck getting up. He forgot how much he enjoys just lying in bed doing nothing. Harry sat up on the edge of the bed, eyeing the floor and tried to locate at least some of his clothes. He bent down to pick whatever he spotted, and Louis saw that as a perfect chance to pinch his bum.

"Hey!" Harry squeaked, swatting the sneaky hand off with a giggle, and jumped off the bed, "You can't be naughty on Christmas Eve" 

"You were very naughty yesterday too" Louis pointed out, eyes fixated on Harry’s goodies that sadly were quickly covered by the fabric of his underwear.

“That was yesterday” Harry said, swiftly turning around on his heels and disappeared to the ensuite. Louis smiled, clutching the pillow to his chest even tighter. It smelled like Harry’s fragrance; A little tobacco, something woody and spicy, and vanilla. Perfect combination of sexy and sweet, just like Harry. Somewhere underneath was the heady scent of just _Harry_. That Louis loved the most.

He heard the toilet flush in the ensuite. Tap running, Harry brushing his teeth. Louis snorted. Of course, Harry would feel comfortable enough to borrow his toothbrush.

“At what time Lili will be back?” Harry asked when he came out. He was trying to untangle his curls with his fingers since there was no hairbrush in sight.

“Sometime between 1-2 pm, usually. Why?”

“Just asking” Harry shrugged, giving up on his hair and started picking up his clothes from the floor, “I should probably go before she does?”

“If you want to” Louis simply said, tossing his cuddle pillow aside and sat up. He reached out and hooked a finger under the elastic of Harry’s underwear, suggestively pulling on it. Harry sighed dramatically loud and followed the pull, allowing himself to be hauled on the mattress. Louis didn’t miss his smile though, those beautiful dimples prominent on his cheeks.

Louis pressed Harry down, shifting his thighs apart. Harry helpfully raised his hips when Louis pulled his underwear down, tossing them back on the floor where they had originally ended up last night.

After showering together and changing the sheets together like they have been married for 10 years, they finally made their way downstairs to make some coffee and breakfast. Louis went by scrambled eggs while Harry wanted fruits too, and all that healthy granola shit along with them. Weirdest lunch Louis has even seen Harry eat was a plate of nothing but peas, so this was quite normal.

Isabella brought Lili within an hour. At first Harry panicked and suggested hiding but Louis just laughed, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek and told him to relax. He didn’t feel like hiding Harry now that he finally had him.

"Harry!" Lili exclaimed, running straight to his lap, "You didn't go yet!"

Wow, Lili truly prefers their nanny’s lap over Louis’. That’s a hit below the belt.

"To his parents" Isabella added, probably wanting to make sure Louis knows she meant that, and not the whole firing Harry thing. Harry scooted Lili up on his knee and told her he'll leave to his parents’ place in a few hours. 

Isabella carried Lili's bag in the living room and tried not to look too confused or too shocked to see Harry in Louis’ house despite of Louis having a day off and Lili not even being at home. Louis knows he has a lot of explaining to do. Isabella discreetly tugged Louis along and pulled him aside, "Explain!" she hissed. 

"I'll tell you everything with better time!" Louis hissed back, but smiled when Harry shot a concerned, questioning look towards them, while still untangling Lili's hair. They had been mussed under hear beanie for a while.

"Is he still fired?" Isabella asked Louis.

"Yes. He needs to pick up on his studies next Spring, he’s failing several classes because of us. So, we still need a new nanny" Louis explained, “But he promised to help until we do”

Their chat was interrupted by a loud gasp from Lili;

"Harry, you're hurt!" She said, pointing at the bottom of Harry's neck. Harry blushed, covering the mark by fixing the collar of his shirt but it was too late now – She had already seen it and there was no way she was letting it go anymore. 

"I'm not hurt" Harry reassured, glancing at Louis and Isabella for any assistance but Louis pretended he didn't hear while Isabella shrugged, clearly leaving it to Harry to figure out a believable explanation himself. 

"They are, uh- When someone likes someone very much, they share special kisses. And sometimes those special kisses can leave marks like mine" Harry explained, the flush on his cheeks only getting darker red, "But those type of kisses are only for two adults to share. They don't hurt at all" 

"Oh! Like the special kisses that turn the mommy's egg to a baby?" 

Harry shot another helpless look towards the parents while Louis peered at Isabella with a frown. He has not talked to Lili about making babies and judging by Harry's panicked expression, neither has he. So, Isabella was the only one to blame. She nodded, signaling Harry that he could tell her they were the same, as long as they get out of this conversation as soon as possible. Louis is already terrified of her growing up and he has to be more truthful with her. Technically, though, Harry wasn't lying, he was handling it pretty good. 

"They are very similar, yes. They don't always make a baby, though" Harry pointed out, making Lili frown so he added, "To make a baby, you need a mommy and a daddy. But sometimes these kisses can be shared between two boys or girls too. They’re just as special"

Lili's eyes lit up. She turned around to look at Louis, again with that scary look that made him feel like she knew his every secret. She didn't say anything, she just turned back to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Louis followed the interaction, watched as a big, dimpled smile, made its way on Harry's cheeks. He giggled, ruffling her hair once she had pulled away, “Yes, it was daddy who gave me those kisses”

She smiled proudly, like she just cracked a top-secret code. Louis felt Isabella swat his arm, murmuring a quiet ‘you really have a lot to tell me’. Louis just beamed in pride. Harry then lifted Lili down from his lap and steadied her by her small shoulders, and made her look at him, cutting straight to the point;

"Now, I'm not your nanny anymore. I don't have time next year" Harry told her which immediately made her lip tremble, so he quickly added, "You're going to get a new one, just as good as me. So be nice to them. But I can still look after you every now and then and we can still do stuff together. Just not me as your nanny"

Louis hushed Isabella when she tried to interfere. He whispered: "Let him handle this"

"I'm gonna be around a lot, after your father's workdays and on his days off" Harry told Lili, peering at Louis shyly under his brows like he was that new, shy nanny again that Louis had just met, "As often as he takes me" 

Louis grinned and approached the couch, sliding down next to Harry. He curled his arm around his waist and pecked him on the lips, “Every hour of the day if it was up to me, love”

Lili groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. Louis tweaked her side with his free hand, which made her squirm and laugh, “Oh, just get used to it, squirt”

Isabella had a quick cuppa before she had to rush to work. Lili was sad to have her work on Christmas Eve but after explaining that there are people who need to be taken care of despite of the day and time, she accepted it. Harry staid for a few hours, glued to Louis’ side with Lili on his other side like a little family, when they were watching Home Alone. After the movie ended, Harry checked his phone and said he has received two messages from his mother and one from his sister.

He showed Louis the one from his sister, chuckling.

_'Harrryyyy stop snogging and come home, I’m hungry and mom is refusing to set dinner before you come'_

Louis snickered, squeezing Harry to his side, “Guess I have to let you go, then”

“Guess so. Otherwise, she’ll come and pick me up herself. Trust me, she could definitely do that”

Lili said her byes to Harry and wished he’ll be back soon and told him there was no way she will ever have a nanny as good as him. Louis secretly agreed but he was positive the world would have a perfect nanny for them until Lili would start school.

Louis now stood on the porch with Harry, door closed behind him to allow them some privacy from Lili’s curious eyes and ears. It was snowing large snowflakes again and soft wind was twirling Harry’s curls. Louis rose on his toes and leaned against Harry’s body when he slotted their mouths together to a kiss, Harry cupping both of his cheeks.

“I’ll come back” Harry whispered between the kisses, smiling when Louis refused to pull away, “Once I eat and-“ a kiss, “shower-“ a longer kiss, “And mmh-“

“What was that?” Louis teased, “Don’t you dare to ‘mmh’ without me”

“Maybe I will” Harry murmured, grinning, “Judging by last night, you can get more than just ‘mmh’s out of me”

Which is true. Louis will cherish last night forever, and not only because of those sounds. Everything about last night was perfect, it still feels like some Christmas magic that will vanish any second once Christmas is over.

“I love you, Harry” Louis whispered.

“I love you too, Lou” Harry smiled, giving Louis one more kiss. He nudged Louis’ lips open with his tongue and licked into his mouth. It left Louis breathless and his knees buckled, his grip on the collar of Harry’s shirt tightening.

“Tomorrow?” Louis asked, out of breath. He licked his own lips, missing Harry’s addicting taste immediately. Harry nodded, smiling big, dimples popping, “Tomorrow”

Louis fell on the flats of his feet, toes cramping from holding him up for so long. He reached out underneath Harry’s coat and gave his bum an affectionate squeeze.

“Or you know, later tonight” Harry stutterd. Louis grinned, pecking Harry’s lips once more and let go of his bottom, “I’ll be waiting”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice! It's my first Larry fanfiction and first fic in YEARS. I am a little rusty.


End file.
